A Gorgon's Fantasy
by LadyAnput
Summary: After a heart wrenching situation and a blooming of new found love, Tryphosa and Deuce decide to have a bit of fun in the park.


After Perseus fell asleep and was tucked into her purse again, both monsters stood up, Tryphosa leaning slightly into Deuce. Deuce stared down at her, startled at how vibrantly violet her eyes were thanks to the aid of the comet.

"I don't want you to leave yet.." She murmured, her lips parting slightly as she met his gaze. Almost instinctively, Deuce wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. A soft mewl escaped her lips as their tongues met when lips parted. She shivered in delight when the gorgon's hands slide down her waist, caressing the curves of her hips. "I want to spend more time with you.."

"What do you suggest then?" Deuce kissed down her neck, gently nipping at her tender skin. With that, Tryphosa grabbed his hand and dragged him towards a copse of trees, allowing monsters' view of them to be limited.

Deuce grabbed her by the waist and pinned her to a tree, the kissing got more heated, moans escaped their mouths as their bodies pressed together. Soon his hands started to explore, stroking upwards.

Tryphosa shivered as one of his hands slide up her ribcage and cupped one of her breasts, giving it a light squeeze. She reached behind her, unzipped the back of her dress, and pulled the bodice of it down. As soon as the cold air had hit her nipples, they hardened into rosy peaks. Deuce kissed down, nibbled on her collarbone, then took her large breasts into his strong hands, gently massaging them.

"Phosa, you're beautiful.." Deuce's voice became rough as he lowered his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked gently, twisting the other between his index finger and thumb. Tryhposa moaned softly, heat slivering between her thighs, causing a faint throbbing sensation to begin.

With nimble fingers, Tryphosa undid the snap on his jeans, then dragged down the zipper. She licked her lips in anticipation as she saw the tent in his jeans, causing the throbbing sensation to only worsen. As she cupped the bulge, she grinned when she heard Deuce groan in pleasure. With hesitant fingers, she pulled down his boxers and jolted slightly when his throbbing cock was at full attention. Tryphosa wrapped her hand around his cock and began to slowly pump. Deuce groaned out her name, amazed at how soft and nimble those beautiful hands of hers were.

"I need you.." His voice was ragged as he whispered into her ear, one of his hands sliding between her thighs and his fingertips brushing over her swollen labia. He was glad to find her soaked, her clit swollen and sensitive. "I need you so fucking badly, Tryphosa.."

"Then take me.." Tryphosa murmured, pulling him into a soft kiss. Deuce pinned her once again to the trick, the tip of his cock pressed against her cunt gently. With a nod from the muse, Deuce gave a single hard thrust. After Tryphosa gave a pained whimper, he froze and stared up at her.

"You're a..?' Deuce merely stared after her nod. Then his gaze dropped to when he had filled her to the hilt. The image seemed so.. Perfect, like it was meant to be. No other monster had ever touched her. She was his and only his, no one else would ever get to touch her. Tryphonsa was his ghoul. No, what did the Normies call it..? His woman. Deuce kissed Tryphosa hard before he started to thrust into her, her moans muffled by his tongue invading her mouth.

Tryphosa moaned as the pain dulled and her hips eagerly met his thrusts. The pain of the bark digging into her back only added to the reality that Deuce was fucking her. He was making love to her in the park and night, where anyone could find them. The thought oddly heightened her arousal as Deuce kissed along her neck, his snakes hissing in her ear. When he slammed harder into her, her nails dug into the scales on his shoulders. They seemed to be like that for a while, Tryphosa pinned to the tree and clinging to him for dear life while Deuce rammed into her tight, needy cunt, his mouth ravaging her swollen nipples. To the muse, it felt like hours of pure pleasure.

"I'm going to cum.." Deuce panted out, his hand sliding between her thighs. When he started to toy with her oversensitive clit, she cried out, her body arching in response. "I want you to cum with me, Phosa, please.."

Tryphosa nodded dumbly, the pleasure having fogged up her brain. She kissed Deuce once again, pressing against him. The gorgon let out a strangled moan as he came, holding the shaking body of his lover close. He trembled in relief as he felt her cum, her cries of his name reaching the heavens.

After a few minutes of staying like that, Deuce pulled back and met Tryphosa's gaze. There was happiness brimming there, a huge grin spread across her face. He took note of other things, the hickeys on her neck, the bruises and bite marks on those delectable and impressive breasts of hers. Her thighs had bruises as well, and a bit of his cum dripped down her leg. But she couldn't have seemed happier in her life.

"I love you, Deuce.." Tryphosa kissed him softly, then both teens quickly fixed their clothes. Deuce held her close once he was back to normal, returning the kiss with passion.

"I love you too.. You're mine.." Deuce smirked, cupping her cheek. "Mine and only mine, got it?"

"Yes.." Tryphosa sounded almost breathless as she said it before they pulled away. "I.. Should get going. My mother will be looking for me."

"And I should get back to my room.. Maybe pack up my stuff and head back to Monster High. I just.. I can't stay here while everything feels so raw." Deuce shook his head. "I'll see you when I get back, okay?'

"Yes, of course." Tryphosa gave him a huge grin before the two parted ways. She had a slight limp in her step from the soreness between her thighs, but the smile remained and as did the look of love in her eyes.

He was her gorgon, now and forever.


End file.
